Galletas para Chibifinlandia
by chibihana28
Summary: Porque apenas hay fanfiction de chibifinlandia. Cuando Finlandia no se presenta a la reunión de los nórdicos, Suecia decide irle a buscar casa, sólo para encontrar una pequeña (y adorable) sorpresa. ¿Cómo reaccionarán los demás? ¿Cómo ha podido suceder algo así? Y, más importante, ¿conseguirán recuperar al Finlandia de siempre?
1. Sorpresa

SORPRESAS

Primer fin de semana de Noviembre. Como todos los meses, los nórdicos tenían una reunión, esta vez en casa de Noruega. Suecia suspiró y apretó el paso, no quería llegar tarde y las bajas temperaturas no animaban a estar fuera. Según se acercaba a la acogedora casa de madera, los gritos de cierto danés llegaron a sus oídos. Suspiró de nuevo, iba a ser un día muy largo. Llamó a la puerta y esperó en el rellano. Al poco, Noruega abrió.

-Pasa, por favor- dijo, invitándole a pasar con una mano mientras asfixiaba a Dinamarca con la otra.

Suecia asintió impasible y entro en el cálido salón tras colgar el abrigo. Saludó a Islandia, que leía tranquilamente en un banco corrido junto a una ventana. Suecia miró a su alrededor y frunció el ceño.

-¿Dónde está Finlandia?- sobresaltado, se giró y miró al danés que había formulado la misma pregunta que rondaba por su mente.

-No lo sé- respondió, seco- No vivo con él.

Una sonrisa se formó en la cara de Dinamarca. Sus ojos brillaban traviesos y parecían decir "ajá, ajá" socarronamente. Suecia reprimió otro suspiro y de llevó los dedos al puente de la nariz, negándose a caer en el juego del otro. Finalmente Noruega entró en la habitación y Dinamarca comenzó a molestarle a él. El anfitrión miró el reloj, serio.

-No es normal que llegue tan tarde- acto seguido agarró al danés de la corbata- Para-de-una-vez.

-Voy a buscarle a casa- dijo Suecia. Los demás asintieron y Dinamarca se puso en pie, entre toses, la marca de la corbata roja en su cuello y gimoteó.

-Yo también voy- Suecia, al igual que las otras dos naciones, ocultó su asombro- Norge me hace daño- añadió, fingiendo una lagrimita y haciendo que el aludido rodara los ojos con exasperación.

Intentando ignorar a su acompañante, Suecia salió de la casa seguido por Dinamarca quien, como de costumbre, parloteaba sin cesar. Según se acercaban a casa de Finlandia, un mal presentimiento acechó al sueco.

-¿Qué?- interrogó Dinamarca, notando su cambio de humor.

El aludido levantó las cejas, nadie solía percatarse de esos cambios salvo Finlandia. Finlandia... El rostro de su amigo cruzó su mente y sintió como su estómago se encogía-

-Vamos, rápido. Tengo un mal presentimiento.

Dinamarca asintió, él también notaba que algo no iba bien. Ambos se apresuraron y pronto alcanzaron a ver la casa de Finlandia, un pequeño edificio de dos plantas de madera, el humo saliendo alegremente por la chimenea. Cuando abrieron la puerta del jardín que rodeaba la casa un ladrido les sobresaltó. Se giraron y vieron a Hanatamago atada a su caseta. El animal intentaba en vano deshacerse de la correa y les miró con ojos suplicantes para luego dirigir su mirada a la casa.

-¡Hana!- exclamó Dinamarca, corriendo hacia ella- Oye, ¿Finlandia no la deja suelta?- preguntó extrañado.

La mirada de Suecia fue suficiente.

-¿Qué está pasando?- susurró el danés al aire.

Una vez liberada, Hana corrió hacia la puerta de entrada pasando entre las piernas de Suecia, que la siguió. Giró el picaporte, sin resultados. Algo parecía estar bloqueando la puerta y no era el cerrojo (por mucho que insistieran, Finlandia se negaba a poner uno)

-Hey, aquí hay una ventana rota- el tono jovial de Dinamarca había desaparecido, su cara estaba seria.

Suecia sacudió la puerta más fuerte. Dinamarca corrió a su lado. Ambos se miraron y asintieron. 1, 2, 3 Perfectamente sincronizados dieron una patada a la puerta, que crujió y se abrió levemente. Suecia se asomó, alguien había bloqueado la puerta con una librería. Un nuevo empujón y el camino quedó despejado.

-¿Finlandia?- gritó, abriéndose paso por el recibidor seguido de Dinamarca.

Ambos llegaron al salón. La pequeña sala estaba destrozada. Había un par de sillas volcadas, a su lado un tupper con galletas caseras desparramaba su contenido por el suelo. Suecia vio las estanterías que le había regalado a Finlandia colgaban precarias de sus enganches, la mitad de su contenido yacía sobre la alfombra. Parecía que una pelea había tenido lugar en la casa. Dinamarca sacó su hacha de entre los pliegues de su abrigo, Suecia desenfundó el cuchillo que siempre llevaba oculto en la bota derecha. El silencio que envolvía la casa se tornó sobrecogedor.

-¿Finn? ¿Estás ahí?- preguntó el danés, dirigiéndose a la cocina.

-¿Finlandia?- la grave voz de Suecia resonó por el pasillo de la casa.

La única respuesta fueron los ladridos de Hana, que pasó corriendo entre los pies de Suecia y subió los escalones que llevaban a la planta de arriba, los dormitorios. Intrigado, el hombre decidió seguirla. A los pies de la escalera un pequeño objeto llamó su atención. Cuando el sueco se arrodilló para recogerlo la sangre se heló en sus venas. El fragor de su pulso enloquecido inundó sus oídos. En sus manos había un pequeño objeto negro y brillante, una pistola. La pistola _de_ Finlandia. La pistola _de emergencia_ de Finlandia. Se levantó apresurado.

-¿Finlandia? ¡Finlandia, responde!- gritó frenético - ¡Finn!

La cabeza de Dinamarca apareció por el extremo del pasillo, sus ojos se agrandaron cuando vio el objeto que su amigo sostenía en las manos. Un aullido lastimero rompió el silencio, sobresaltándolos.

-Finn... ¡Finlandia!- gritó Suecia, y, siguiendo el ruido, subió los escalones de dos en dos sin dejar de gritar el nombre de su amigo.

Dinamarca le siguió sin dudarlo pero el otro no pareció percatarse. Cuando Suecia llegó a la planta superior vio a Hana gimoteando junto a una puerta cerrada, sus patas arañando la madera en un intento de entrar.

Intentando apartar los negros pensamientos que acechaban su mente el sueco giró el picaporte. Preparándose para lo peor, cogió aire y abrió la puerta.

-¡Fin-! - el nombre murió en sus labios.

Frente a los pies del hombre, un uniforme azul claro yacía amontonado en el suelo.

-F-Fin... ¿Finlandia?- susurró, acercándose lentamente.

Algo bajo la ropa se movió y Suecia agarró el mango del cuchillo, listo para atacar. Se agachó en silencio y, lentamente, usó la mano izquierda para apartar las telas bruscamente. Un brillante par de ojos violetas le frenaron en seco.

-F- ¿¡FINLANDIA?!- exclamó, sorprendido.

-¿Dónde?- Dinamarca entró en la habitación repentinamente. Al ver la pequeña figura en el suelo sus ojos se abrieron hasta límites insospechados, su boca imitando el gesto. Suecia suponía que su expresión sería similar (tal vez no tan exagerada...) pero su cerebro estaba demasiado conmocionado como para mantener una expresión neutral.

Frente a él estaba Finlandia, con su pelo rubio, sus ojos morados... pero del tamaño de un niño de un año. Llevaba el gorro blanco de siempre, pero le quedaba tan grande que le caía sobre los ojos. Su carita redonda miraba a Suecia con aprehensión, sin llegar a comprender del todo la situación en la que se encontraba. El silencio envolvía la habitación.

-¿C... cómo... Q... qué...?- intentaba entonar Dinamarca, las palabras atragantándose en su garganta.

Suecia, de rodillas en el suelo, se giró para mirarle. Un alegre ladrido desvió sus miradas. Hana entró por fin en la habitación y se abalanzó sobre su pequeño amo, que rió al sentir los lametones de la perrita en la cara. Suecia salió de su estupor y su rostro se tornó serio de nuevo.

-Finlandia- el niño no reaccionó frente al nombre y el sueco alargó la mano para recolocar el gorro, provocando que él levantara la mirada.

Sus ojos morados chocaron con los fríos ojos azules que le observaban intensamente. Grandes lágrimas inundaron sus ojos y su sonrisa se tornó en un puchero, rápidamente transformándose en un llanto. Suecia se alarmó.

-Finn, no llores- intentó coger a la llorosa nación pero ésta retrocedió, enredándose en la maraña de ropas y llorando aún más fuerte. El ruido pareció despertar a Dinamarca, que se arrodilló junto al sueco.

-Ehh, no le hagas llorar- dijo, apartándole- Ea, ea, bonito- canturreó, acercándose a Finlandia- Shhh, no llores, shhh... - Su mano secó las lágrimas del niño, que le miraba, curioso. Dinamarca hinchó sus mejillas y bizqueó, arrancándole una sonrisa al pequeño. Repitió el gesto sacando la lengua y Finlandia dejó escapar una risotada. El danés continuó el gesto hasta que lo único que se oía era el delicioso sonido de una risa infantil. Suecia contemplaba la escena, en silencio. Un zumbido resonó en su bolsillo y sacó el móvil.

¿Por qué tardais tanto? ¿Va todo bien? rezaba el mensaje de Noruega.

El sueco carraspeó.

-Deberíamos volver, los demás están preocupados.

Dinamarca asintió y abrió los brazos para coger al pequeño, que le imitó, abriendo y cerrando las manitas.

-A-úpa- el danés levantó al pequeño, quien llevaba puesta la camisa azul del uniforme habitual de Finlandia, solo que ahora le quedaba tan grande que le tapaba los pies.

Suecia se quedó mirando al niño, que se abrazaba al cuello de Dinamarca. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, el pequeño se encogió, apretando su abrazo.

El sueco desvió la mirada, apenado. ¿Ahora asusto a Finn? ¿De nuevo? su mente no pudo apartar esos tristes pensamientos. El trío emprendió el viaje de vuelta casa de Noruega.


	2. ¿Sorprendidos?

¿SORPRENDIDOS?

Mientras tanto, en casa de Noruega...

Los otros dos nórdicos esperaban tranquilos en el salón. Tras la partida de Dinamarca la casa había quedado silenciosa y ambos aprovecharon la falta de interrupciones molestas para leer. Absortos en la lectura, fue Islandia el primero en percatarse de que ya era hora de comer y sus compañeros no habían regresado aún.

-Noor... tengo hambre- se quejó, mirando al sofá en el que el otro estaba sentado.

El aludido levantó la vista del viejo libro que estaba leyendo y miró el reloj, frunciendo el ceño.

-Es hora de comer pero los demás no han vuelto, asique esperaremos- dijo sin entusiasmo.

Islandia gruñó, revolviéndose en el banco y apoyando la cabeza en la ventana. Resopló desganado cuando el libro se cayó de su regazo y siguió mirando el techo. Al poco tiempo se giró, sus rodillas en el banco y la frente contra el cristal. Comenzó a soplar sobre el frío cristal, observando como el vaho se formaba y desdibujaba las formas de los objetos del jardín. Lentamente garabateó en el cristal empañado algo que se parecía a su puffin (frailecillo). La impasible voz de su hermano lo interrumpió.

-Estás manchando mis cristales, Ice.

El joven rodó los ojos y dejó de dibujar.

-Te he visto- susurró Noruega.

-Arrrggghh- respondió quejoso Islandia- ¡Si no has quitado la vista del libro!

Esta vez su hermano si le miró, su gesto expresaba cierta molestia.

-Ice... así no se le habla a un hermano mayor- le reprendió Noruega, aunque su tono apenas había variado. Entrecerró los ojos- Ahora dilo. Di "lo siento mucho, hermano mayor".

Viendo que la conversación se desviaba a temas de los que no le apetecía hablar, el aludido permaneció en silencio. Finalmente Noruega volvió a centrarse en su libro e Islandia dejó escapar un leve suspiro de alivio. Intentó, sin éxito, buscar una postura cómoda en el banco. Se giró. Probó a tumbarse cuan largo era. Se incorporó. Se tumbó del otro lado. No satisfecho, probó rodando sobre su estómago. Iba a volver a moverse cuando Noruega se incorporó bruscamente.

-¡Ya! ¡Quieto!- Islandia contuvo la respiración, inmóvil. Su hermano dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación- Voy a mandar un mensaje a Suecia. ¿Habrá pasado algo?

El menor se encogió de hombros.

-¿Qué podría haber pasado? Seguro que estaba haciendo galletas y se le pasó la hora. Aunque están tardando mucho... ¿estará haciendo más?- dijo emocionado, más para sí mismo que para Noruega.

Desde el banco vio como su hermano salía de la habitación en silencio, podía imaginársele rodando los ojos mientras se alejaba. Unos instantes después regresó.

-Ya he mandado el mensaje. Vendrán en cualquier momento. Toma – añadió, lanzando algo hacia su hermano. Islandia lo cogió al vuelo y sus ojos se iluminaron.

-¡Regaliz! ¡Gracias!- se sentó en el banco y comenzó a mordisquear el regaliz de palo con cara de satisfacción.

Noruega sonrió levemente y retomó su lectura. Veinte minutos después, el sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta les sobresaltó. Viendo que su hermano no tenía intención alguna en ir a abrir, Noruega se levantó. Los golpes se repitieron.

-Ya voy, ya voy- dijo, irritado. ¿A qué se debía tanta impaciencia?

Abrió la purta y se encontró con la imponente figura del sueco.

-¿Por qué habéis tardado tanto?- preguntó.

-Tenemos un problema- respondió el otro, haciéndose a un lado para que Noruega, que levantaba una ceja escépticamente, viera a Dinamarca.

Cuando Noruega reconoció a la personita que el danés llevaba en brazos (ahora plácidamente dormido) su rostro se transformó en una mueca de asombro. Suecia se rascó la nuca, incómodo, y entró en la casa, Noruega demasiado atónito como para decir o hacer nada. Dinamarca le siguió y agitó una mano delante de la cara de la asombrada nación.

-Noorgee~ - el otro seguía agarrando la puerta, mirando al exterior- ¡Norge!

Oyendo su nombre, el aludido parpadeó y recobró su expresión habitual aunque en sus ojos se veía aún la sorpresa. Una voz resonó al final del pasillo y la cabeza de Islandia asomó por la puerta del salón, el regaliz en su boca.

-¿Por qué habéis tardado tanto?- preguntó- Tenía ham-aaahhahhaa- La frase se convirtió en un gritito de sorpresa cuando el muchacho vio a Finlandia. El regaliz cayó al suelo mientras Islandia salía al pasillo y señalaba acusador al pequeño. - ¿Qué ha pasado?

Dinamarca sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-No tenemos ni idea.

Noruega le agarró de la corbata y tiró hasta que sus ojos estuvieron a la altura de los del danés.

-¿Qué has hecho esta vez?- preguntó, desafiante.

-N-nadaa- intentó responder Dinamarca, con voz ahogada- yo noohg- Noruega dio un nuevo tirón haciendo que el otro se agachara bruscamente buscando oxígeno. Acto seguido volvió a tirar para que el danés volviera a estar a su altura y le miró amenazadoramente. Agarró sus mofletes con una mano e iba a decir algo cuando un grito estridente le paró en seco.

-¡NyaAAA!- Finlandia se había despertado y agarraba las manos de Noruega, intentándolas separar de la cara de Dinamarca. Sorprendido, Noruega soltó al danés y miró al pequeño, que agitaba los brazos para que se alejara y negaba con la cabeza en ademán protector.

-¡Nyaaa! ¡Fus-fus!- repetía Finlandia. El muchacho retrocedió un par de pasos, cauteloso. Todos los nórdicos miraban la escena en silencio, y, para ser sinceros, algo divertidos, especialmente los que no estaban involucrados.

Cuando Finlandia consideró que Noruega se había alejado lo suficiente se acomodó en los brazos de Dinamarca de manera que ahora miraba a dicha nación. Puso una de sus manitas en la mejilla del danés mientras que con la otra rozaba con cuidado la marca roja del cuello.

-Mitä kuuluu*? ¿Pupa? - balbuceó, mirando a los ojos azules del otro- Nadenana ilkeä**- dijo, mirando mal a Noruega.

Dinamarca rió.

\- Sí, estoy bien. ¿Ves?- dijo, tocándose el cuello- No te preocupes, Norge no quiere hacerme daño.- para recalcar esto último abrazó a dicha nación, quién intentó apartarse sin éxito. Finlandia, un poco más tranquilo, se relajó en los brazos del danés pero sin apartar la vista del noruego.

De nuevo, un ruido les interrumpió, esta vez era el estómago de Islandia. El muchacho se llevó las manos a la tripa y gruñó.

-Tengo hambre. ¿Comemos?- pidió, suplicante.

El estómago de Dinamarca respondió por todos. Los mayores se dirigieron a la cocina, dejando atrás a Islandia.

-Voy a preparar la comida- dijo Noruega.

Suecia se ofreció a poner la mesa, mientras que Dinamarca siguió al noruego a la cocina para ayudarle. Tras dar unos pasos retrocedió hasta donde estaba Islandia y puso a Finlandia en sus brazos.

-Toma. Los niños no pueden cocinar.

Antes de que el chico pudiera replicar, el danés había desaparecido de su vista. Con un suspiro, Islandia miró al niño en sus brazos, que le observaba con curiosidad.

-¿Y que hago yo contigo?- suspiró mientras Finlandia se reía.

Decidió ir al salón hasta que la comida estuviera lista. Dejó al pequeño en el suelo y se sentó a su lado. Finlandia gateó hasta él y trepó a sus rodillas. Viendo que el otro no oponía resistencia se apoyó en su pecho. De repente, alzó la cabeza. Curioso, se incorporó y agarró al pañuelo que Islandia llevaba en el cuello. Lo acarició, maravillado. Islandia se dio cuenta y observó sus movimientos.

-¿Te gusta? - el niño le miró sin comprender. Islandia le cogió y le sentó en su regazo. Finlandia intentó volverse a levantar pero el mayor negó con la cabeza y permaneció quieto.

-Es muy suave, ¿verdad?- se deshizo el lazo y se lo dio al niño, que lo cogió encantado. - Todos dicen que visto muy raro, pero es que no tienen gusto por la moda- continuó Islandia mientras Finlandia jugaba con el pañuelo- Pero tú me entiendes ¿si?- El pequeño le miró sonriente- Claro que sí- replicó Islandia.

Revolvió el pelo de Finlandia, que rió aún más fuerte. Pronto se encontró Islandia haciendo carantoñas con el pequeño y riendo con él. Una tos les interrumpió.

-Siento interrumpir- dijo Suecia desde la puerta- Pero la comida está lista.

Islandia se levantó rápidamente y se recolocó la ropa. Acto seguido cogió a Finlandia y se encaminó a la cocina. Sentó al niño en una silla pero la cabeza del pequeño apenas sobresalía por encima de la mesa. Finalmente optó por sentarlo en la mesa directamente.

Los nórdicos se sentaron en un extraño silencio. Sorprendentemente fue Suecia el primero en hablar.

-Bueno, ¿y qué comen los niños?

Noruega le miró con expresión aburrida.

-Creo que mi salmón no- dijo

Dinamarca intervino.

-¡Uh, uh! ¡Ya sé! ¡Cerveza!

Islandia le miró horrorizado y el danés repuso.

-Pues a Norge y a Sve sí les gustaba de pequeños- dijo, a la defensiva. El menor miró a su hermano y al sueco, que asentían, y su expresión se traumatizó.

-Estáis todos locos- murmuró. Su hermano intervino.

-Pues le podemos dar pan- sugirió- Perece lo suficientemente mayor para comer al menos pan, ¿no?

Todos asintieron y Dinamarca le dio a Finlandia un trozo de pan que rápidamente comenzó a chuperretear. La comida terminó con normalidad. El pequeño bostezó y les miró con ojos adormilados.

-Creo que tiene sueño- dijo Dinamarca, acercándose a él- ¿Tienes sueño?- preguntó.

-No va a responder- comentó Suecia, con cierto sarcasmo que el danés no pilló.

-Es verdad, no nos entiende... Además, el finés no se parece en nada a ninguna de nuestras lenguas... Mmmmm- dijo pensativo- A lo mejor Estonia sí que puede entenderle. ¿Le llamo para que venga?-preguntó, orgulloso de su idea.

-¡Noo!- un coro de voces respondió, y el danés hizo un puchero, sin entender.

-Intentemos que esto quede entre nosotros, al menos hasta que sepamos que ha pasado exactamente- explicó Noruega. Además, no me fío de ese tipo pensó para sí.

* * *

*Mitä kuuluu?: ¿estás bien?

**ilkeä: malo, malvado

Finlandia es un niño pequeño y mi nivel de finés es tirando a nulo, no esperéis frases enteras y sin errores _'

 **NOTA DE AUTOR**

Hola! Espero que la historia os esté gustando. Subiré los capítulos regularmente y de uno en uno (estos dos son la excepción que confirma la regla :P) Reviews please. Es mi primera fanfiction, a si que contadme que os parece jejeje.

-Chibihana-


	3. Sospechosos

Hola! Muchísimas gracias por vuestras reviews a nene5623, TouchBad y NatLB ^^ no sabeis la ilusión que me dieron y gracias por comentar.

Espero que la historia os siga gustando, aquí está el siguiente capítulo.

Animo a comentar a todo el que le guste jejeje

* * *

 **SOSPECHOSOS**

Los nórdicos se trasladaron al salón. Indecisos, dejaron a Finlandia en el sofá para que durmiera y le taparon con una manta. Pronto, el pequeño estaba soñando y los demás se sentaron en la mesa y comenzaron a cuchichear entre ellos.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Cómo es que está así?- preguntó Islandia, señalando con la cabeza al niño y mirando a los hombres que le habían encontrado.

Suecia les contó entonces lo que él y Dinamarca habían visto mientras los otros escuchaban atentamente. Noruega parecía pensativo, mientras que la cara de Islandia reflejaba incredulidad.

-¿Ha pasado algo en su país que haya forzado el cambio?- preguntó Dinamarca.

Suecia y Noruega negaron con la cabeza.

-No- explicó el sueco- Ya he mirado en Internet y los periódicos y no mencionan nada. Su jefe afirma que nada fuera de lo común a tenido lugar recientemente. No es nada relacionado con el estado de su país, no.

-Esperemos que nada malo ocurra tampoco- intervino Noruega- Dado su estado actual... no sé si podría soportarlo.

Todos miraron preocupados al pequeño, que dormía ajeno a su conversación. Islandia titubeó antes de hablar.

-Y... ¿y si alguien le ha hecho esto a Finlandia?

Los demás enmudecieron y sopesaron la idea.

-Parecía que hubo una pelea- meditó Suecia en voz baja- ¿Creéis que le hirieron de tal forma que su cuerpo no tuvo otra opción que "rejuvenecer" para curar las heridas?

Noruega se llevó una mano a la boca. Asintió lentamente, sorprendido; este nuevo enfoque tenía mucho más sentido que todo lo que se le había ocurrido a él. Y no sería la primera vez que el representante de una nación perdía años, la mayoría de los países que fueron Imperios habían sufrido una experiencia similar, véase España, Inglaterra o incluso él mismo. Las heridas importantes también tenían ese efecto... Dinamarca dio un puñetazo en la mesa, sobresaltándolos y haciendo que el niño se revolviera en su sueño.

-¿Quién?- siseó furioso- ¿Quién sería capaz de hacerle algo así a Finlandia?

Su cara estaba roja de ira, sus ojos mostraban una férrea determinación. Cuando encuentre al ~%*** que ha hecho esto lo va a pagar caro parecía gritar su mente. Y los demás pensaban exactamente lo mismo.

-¿Creéis que ha sido Rusia?- preguntó el mayor entre dientes, el puño firmemente cerrado.

Suecia negó con la cabeza.

-Finn y él arreglaron las cosas hace años. No creo que quiera arriesgar todos los acuerdos y tratados entre ambos países solo por una venganza personal.

Noruega apretó los labios. Por mucho sentido que tuviera el razonamiento del sueco deberían preguntarle al ruso en persona. El mero pensamiento le hizo temblar pero reprimió el gesto. Un rostro cruzó su mente.

-¿Y Estonia?- su desconfianza hacia el báltico se basaba en un presentimiento pero sentía la necesidad de expresarla en voz alta.

Los demás le miraron incrédulos. Finalmente Dinamarca rió estridentemente.

-¡SHH!- chistaron los demás y el danés se tapó la boca con ambas manos en un intento de sofocar el ruido. Cuando se tranquilizó, susurró.

-Norge, Finn y Estonia son amigos. ¿Por qué iba a hacerle daño?- preguntó mientras se secaba las lágrimas de los ojos. Desde luego, Noruega tenía un sentido del humor muuy raro.

Viendo que la opinión de los demás no coincidía con la suya, el noruego rodó los ojos y apartó la mirada, hundiéndose en la silla. El que parecía más abatido era Suecia. El hombretón no había hablado desde hacía un rato, y finalmente rompió su silencio.

-Esto es ridículo. ¿Quién querría hacerle daño a Finlandia? Siempre está sonriendo y es amable con todos- dijo, quitándose las gafas para frotarse los ojos.

Dinamarca iba a decir algo cuando Islandia le interrumpió.

-Se ha despertado- siguiendo su mirada, los nórdicos vieron un par de ojos violetas que les miraban traviesos desde detrás del brazo del sofá.

En realidad el niño llevaba despierto un rato, pero ninguno se había dado cuenta. Oyendo voces conocidas, había reptado hacia el lado del sofá que quedaba más cerca de la mesa en la que estaban los otros y se había quedado quieto mientras les oía discutir. Cuando vio que le habían descubierto, Finlandia tiró la manta al suelo y, boca abajo, intentó deslizarse hasta la alfombra; primero los pies... iba bien hasta que se cayó de culo sobre la manta cuando sus manitas resbalaron sobre la tela del sofá. Se quedó inmóvil unos minutos y luego miró a los adultos, que estaban conteniendo la respiración sin darse cuenta. Cuando el pequeño les sonrió, dejaron escapar un involuntario suspiro de alivio. Usando el sofá como apoyo intentó andar hacia ellos, sus pasitos inestables se detuvieron cuando llegó al final del mueble. Viendo su dilema, Noruega se levantó y le ofreció su mano. Finlandia frunció el ceño pero finalmente la aceptó y así llegó hasta la mesa. Fue hasta la silla de Islandia y tiró del pantalón del joven para llamar su atención. Cuando sus ojos coincidieron, el pequeño rubio señaló su cuello y el otro entendió.

-Quiere jugar- dijo simplemente, arrodillándose a su lado y entregándole de nuevo el pañuelo.

Finlandia lo cogió y se sentó en el suelo, feliz. La cara de Dinamarca se iluminó.

-¡Yo también quiero jugar!-gritó, poniéndose en pie- ¡Ahora vuelvo! - añadió, y salió de la sala.

Regresó unos pocos segundos después con una caja bajo el brazo y una sonrisa en la cara. Levantó a Finlandia del suelo y lo sentó en el medio de la alfombra. Acto seguido vació el contenido de la caja frente a él: un montón de piezas de Lego.

Finlandia lo miró dubitativo, y el danés comenzó a enseñarle a encajar las piezas entre sí. Pronto el pañuelo quedó olvidado en el suelo, suplantado por un montón de piezas de colores.

-¿No se tragará alguna pieza?- preguntó Suecia, preocupado. Noruega le miró.

-¿Crees que Danmark dejará que se trague alguna pieza? Las tiene contadas.

De alguna manera su explicación tranquilizó al sueco. Carraspeó.

-Respecto a quién a podido hacerle esto a Finn...- Noruega le interrumpió con la mirada.

-Hablemos de eso en la cocina- dijo, encaminándose a la sala.

Antes de seguirle, Suecia miró una vez más a Finlandia, que jugaba con Dinamarca y (sorprendentemente) Islandia, y no pudo reprimir una cálida sonrisa.

* * *

Más emoción en el siguiente capítulo, lo prometo

Chibihana28


	4. Pesadillas

PESADILLAS

Entre Lego y Lego la tarde pasó veloz para los más jóvenes (y Dinamarca). Durante la cena, en la cabeza se Suecia resonaba la conversación que había tenido con Noruega, repetía mentalmente la lista de posibles sospechosos, buscando quién más podría guardarle rencor a la sonriente nación. De fondo, la conversación giraba en torno al hecho de lo acaparador que era Dinamarca con sus Legos, Islandia recriminándole que no le había dejado utilizar ninguna pieza de color verde. Repasó la lista una vez más. Sintió que alguien le miraba y levantó los ojos del plato. Todos los nórdicos estaban mirándole, incluso Finlandia, y parecian esperar una respuesta.

-¿Ehmm?- acertó a decir.

Dinamarca rodó los ojos sin dejar de sonreír.

-DECÍAMOS- dijo, acentuando la "i"- que si crees que Finlandia puede decir algo aunque sea en finés.

No creo que sepa ni quienes somos pensó el sueco. Tal vez ni sepa quién es él

-Prueba. Pregúntale- respondió y volvió a centrarse en su plato.

Ya había hablado de esto con Noruega. Lo más probable era que Finlandia no se acordara de nada. Aunque doliera, era la verdad y no podía esperanzarse en vano.

Levantó la vista de nuevo para ver como Dinamarca, demasiado cerca de la cara de Finlandia, vocalizaba de manera exagerada su nombre, señalándose a sí mismo sin parar mientras el pequeño reprimía una sonrisa.

-DI-NA-MAR-CA- repitió por enésima vez el danés, animando al pequeño a imitarle.

-Di-nu-maar-co- intentó Finlandia.

-Acabas de destrozar un nombre precioso- Dinamarca hizo un puchero- Una vez más. DI-NA-MAR-CA.

Los ojos de Finlandia parecieron iluminarse momentáneamente. Señaló al danés y silabeó.

-Di-nu-maar-ca- se señaló a él mismo y, orgulloso, añadió- SUOMI

A Suecia se le resbaló el tenedor de las manos y Noruega se atragantó con el agua. Entre toses, ambos se miraron. Al parecer, Finlandia si se acordaba de ciertas cosas. Por lo menos sabía quién era y cuál era su papel, lo cual era un alivio.

-¡Muuuy bieen!- gritó el danés, cogiendo en brazos al pequeño y lanzándolo por el aire.

Islandia se apresuró en coger al pequeño de los brazos del otro antes de que volara de nuevo, a ese paso, Finlandia acabaría golpeándose contra el techo. El muchacho notó que el niño le estaba abrazando y correspondió a su abrazo con ternura. Un bostezo se formó en la cara del menor y sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse. Noruega se dio cuenta e intervino.

-Hora de dormir- negó con la cabeza cuando Islandia y Dinamarca protestaron- Nada de peros, todos a la cama- dijo, muy serio.

-¿Vamos a dejar que duerma solo?- inquirió el islandés, mirando al niño en sus brazos.

Suecia negó con la cabeza y Noruega prosiguió.

-Normalmente cuando venís de visita Ice y yo dormimos en nuestros cuartos en planta de arriba y vosotros en las habitaciones de invitados, pero...

-¡Yo duermo con Finn!-gritó Dinamarca, interrumpiendo al anfitrión, quien reprimió las ganas de golpearle/tirárle de la corbata/etc.- ¡Será divertido! Prometo vigilarle, y consolarle si llora, y darle pan si tiene hambre y...

-Tú intenta que no se caiga de la cama, ¿vale?- dijo Islandia, pasándole al pequeño.

Tras desearse buenas noches, cada nórdico se encaminó a su habitación, Dinamarca feliz por poder volver a hacer de hermano mayor una vez más. Pegó la cama a la pared y colocó al pequeño entre el muro y su cuerpo.

-Dinamarco- susurró el pequeño, acurrucándose justo a él.

-Buenas noches, Finlandia- respondió, dandole un beso de buenas noches en la frente.

La casa quedó en silencio.

Finlandia se revolvía en su sueño. Imágenes borrosas se formaron en su mente, y, de alguna manera, sintió que eran importantes. Al principio se sintió flotando en una negra inmensidad. Frente a él apareció una silueta borrosa, parecía una persona dandole la espalda. Poco a poco el pequeño distinguió sus rasgos: parecía un hombre joven, no muy alto; vio primero el uniforme azul, luego el pelo rubio, corto, bajo un gorro blanco. Cuando el hombre se giró, el corazón del pequeño dio un vuelco. Los ojos morados y brillantes, la amplia sonrisa en su rostro... estaba mirando a una versión más mayor de sí mismo. Chibifinlandia se quedó paralizado, no sabía como reaccionar. Su otro yo tampoco se movió, simplemente abrió el brazo, invitándole a ver las nuevas imágenes que se estaban formando mientras su propia silueta desaparecía. Chibifinlandia volvió a quedarse sólo mientras nuevas imágenes lo envolvían, transportándolo a las diferentes escenas corrían frente a sus ojos.

Cuando la primera escena le envolvió, percibió que las imágenes brillaban en un leve tono dorado y que al mirarlas su corazón sentía una agradable calidez. Recuerdos . La palabra cruzó su mente, veloz. Miró las imágenes con más atención.

Se vió a sí mismo, con unos 5 años, escondido detrás de un árbol en un bosque nevado. Su cara de terror contrastaba con la calidez que Chibifinlandia sentía, y éste frunció el ceño, confuso. De pronto, otra figura apareció en el recuerdo, otro niño rubio, de ojos fríos apareció frente al Finlandia del recuerdo y haciendo que este gritara del susto. Ambos se quedaron inmóviles, Finlandia contra el árbol y el otro chico de pie, mirándolo. _Suecia... Su-san_ una vocecilla susurró en el fondo de su cabeza, y Chibifinlandia recordó. La imagen comenzó a volverse borrosa mientras Sueca ofrecía su mano al tembloroso Finlandia, quien, tras mucho dudar, acabó aceptándola. Finalmente la imágen acabó por desaparecer pero Chibifinlandia sabía, de algún modo, que su otro yo estaría bien.

La siguiente escena cobró forma ante sus ojos. Su-san llevaba agarrado de la mano al otro Finlandia y le estaba presentando a otro grupo de muchachos. El mayor de ellos, de ojos azules y con el pelo hacia arriba saltaba emocionado agitando su hacha mientras gritaba. Otro rubio, más tranquilo, les miraba con curiosidad. El recuerdo no tenía sonido pero Chibifinlandia sabía de algún modo lo que estaban diciendo. "Yo soy Dinamarca, el Rey del Norte" decía con orgullo el mayor. "Noruega" fue la escueta presentación del otro.

Nuevos recuerdos inundaron la mente de Chibifinlandia. La escena seguía desarrollándose frente a él pero tenía los ojos desenfocados, miles de imágenes -no, recuerdos- se desenvolvían frente a él, su memoria se agitaba convulsa hasta que finalmente el pequeño no pudo más.

Vio como Noruega traía a un niño con el pelo plateado _Islandia..._ Revivió una vez más todos los fríos inviernos, se despidió de nuevo de sus amigos cuando estos partían en expediciones vikingas. Volvió a alegrarse cuando rememoró los años que vivió con Su-san, recordó como los tiempos cambiaron y vio alzarse una vez más altos y fuertes castillos solo para verlos caer arrasados por las guerras y olvidados con el tiempo. La Kalmar Union se formó rápidamente ante él solo para romperse el día que él y Suecia huyeron. Las reuniones con los otros nórdicos se volvieron menos frecuentes pero no así las peleas. Todo a su alrededor cambiaba demasiado rápido. Nada de lo que el creía que estaría ahí para siempre resistió al paso del tiempo; ni si quiera Su-san. Se encontró solo y triste, golpeado por la guerra y la miseria, invadido y liberado, amado y odiado, cuidado y lastimado, herido... El dolor invadió a Chibifinlandia. Su respiración se volvió entrecortada y comenzó agitarse en su sueño. Los recuerdos... eran demasiados... demasiadas emociones... no... no podía soportarlo. Sintió que se ahogaba, algo oprimía su pecho. Su mente no podía soportar la oleada de sentimientos que lo azotaban sin piedad. Quería gritar pero no podía, todo daba vueltas a su alrededor... y, de repente, nada.

Una luz blanca lo cegó y, cuando recuperó la visión vio que estaba flotando sobre una acogedora habitación. Alguien entró por una puerta y Chibifinlandia no pudo reprimir un agónico gemido cuando vio de quién se trataba: era su yo futuro. Esta pesadilla no va acabar nunca gritaba su mente, no estaba listo para recuperar nuevas memorias. Observó como el otro Finlandia canturreaba alegre y se preparaba para salir. El recuerdo se volvió borroso. Escuchó como algo de cristal se rompía contra el suelo. La imagen recuperó nitidez pero seguía siendo muy confusa. Chibifinlandia vio como una sobra oscura se lanzaba contra Finlandia, golpeándolo. Ambas personificaciones gritaron de dolor. Finlandia intentó escapar y Chibifinlandia se desesperó cuando el recuerdo se desdibujó de nuevo. Un fuerte dolor y unas manos cerrándose alrededor de su cuello fueron lo siguiente que sintió. Cerró los ojos con fuerza. ¿Cuándo iba a acabar?. Abrió los ojos de nuevo y, horrorizado, descubrió que ahora él ERA Finlandia; la sombra negra le había agarrado por la camisa y le sostenía contra la pared, asfixiándolo lentamente cuando comenzó apretar sus manos entorno a su cuello.

Finlandia intentó soltarse pero no pudo. Los pulmones le ardían y grandes lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos. Parpadeó, y su mirada se cruzó con la de la sombra. Deseó no haberlo hecho. Unos ojos rojos lo miraban, atravesándole con la mirada y la imagen se grabó a fuego en su mente. No podía más. Gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

Suecia estaba intranquilo. Miró el techo de su habitación y suspiró. No podía dormir. Apartó las sábanas con las piernas y se incorporó lentamente mientras tanteaba la mesilla buscando sus gafas. Cuando las encontró se levantó y abrió la puerta de su habitación, resignado. Las noches en vela era algo que siempre había odiado y, aunque solía invertirlas en su taller esta noche tendría que conformarse con recorrer la casa de Noruega como alma en pena. Se dirigía a la cocina cuando un agudo grito lo detuvo en seco. Finn

Finlandia se despertó, sobresaltado. Su corazón latía desbocado y lo único que oía era su pulso enloquecido resonando en sus oidos. Pronto fue sustituído por el ruido de su respiración entrecortada. Tenía las mejillas empapadas de tanto llorar e intentó secarlas con la manga del pijama. Se giró para buscar consuelo en Dinamarca pero no vió a la nación por ningún lado. Tanteó el colchón, buscándole desesperado.

-Di-¿Dinumarco?- susurró, himplado.

Decidió buscarle debajo de las sábanas. Aún confundido por el sueño comenzó su búsqueda cuando una imagen cruzó su mente: Dos ojos, rojos, mirándole fijamete. El miedo se apoderó de su cuerpecillo y sacó la cabeza de las sábanas, asustado. Miró a su alrededor pero lo único que veía era un par de ojos observándole desde la oscuridad. Estaban por todas partes. Finlandia se llevó las rodillas al pecho y se acurrucó, temblando. Comenzó a himplarse en silencio pero pronto el llanto se apoderó de él y lloró con fuerza. Quería que esos ojos dejaran de mirarlo. Quería que Dinamarca volviera. No quería estar solo. Vio que la puerta de su habitación se abría, la imponente figura de Suecia al otro lado. Siguió llorando, desconsolado.

Suecia entró en la habitación, preocupado. Cuando vio a Finlandia llorando, solo en la cama, su preocupación creció pero cuando rodeó la cama y vio a Dinamarca tirado en el suelo, roncando tranquilamente y ajeno al llanto, resopló. Con cuidado se sentó en la cama, y, dubitativo puso una mano en la cabeza de Finlandia, que no dejó de llorar.

\- No llores Finn- susurró íimidamente.

Se acercó al pequeño. No sabía que hacer. Nervioso, murmuró palabras tranquilizadoras al niño, quien lo ignoró. Finalmente una idea iluminó su mente y se apoyó contra la pared a su lado. Dulcemente, comenzó a tararear una nana y atrajo a Finlandia hacia él. El pequeño se calmó poco a poco y trepó a su regazo. Suecia le rodeó con los brazos, protector, y el niño lo abrazó y se acurrucó contra él. Suecia sonrió, enternecido, y continuó cantando. Cuando acabó, Finlandia le miró.

\- Su-san -dijo, abrazándole con fuerza. Ya no tenía miedo. Sabía que ese hombre iba a protegerle, pasara lo que pasara. Y Suecia sabía que Finlandia confiaba en él. Comenzó a acariciar la cabeza del menor hasta que ambos se durmieron, mucho más tranquilos.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Dinamarca se despertó y vio que estaba en el suelo se levantó de un salto y se abalanzó hacia la cama, preocupado. Lo que encontró arrancó una tierna sonrisa al mayor.

Finlandia dormía plácidamente en brazos de Suecia y el nórdico sonreía levemente en su sueño. Sin hacer ruido, salió de puntillas de la habitación y entornó la puerta al salir.


	5. Primeros Pasos

PRIMEROS PASOS

Noruega siempre fue una de esas personas que les gusta madrugar. Cuando Dinamarca entró en la cocina él llevaba más de media hora levantado. Estaba preparándose una taza de café cuando el danés irrumpió en la cocina con su habitual sonrisa. Noruega lo miró de reojo y se concentró en su café. Un segundo después volvió a mirarle, alarmado.

\- ¿Y Finlandia?- preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos y voz preocupada.

Dinamarca se encogió de hombros.

\- Está bien- dijo, encogiéndose de hombros y sin dejar de sonreír.

Noruega resistió el impulso de estrangularle.

\- Por lo menos anoche conseguiste calmarle- dijo, y dio un sorbo a su café- Estuve a punto de bajar yo mismo con tal de que dejara de llorar.

La cara del danés cambió rápidamente, una mezcla entre preocupación y asombro que a Noruega no se le escapó.

\- Dime que le consolaste - dijo, incrédulo, mirando al mayor.

Dinamarca se rehízo rápidamente y asintió, nervioso.

\- Claro, Norge, no tienes que preocuparte jejeje

El aludido hundió su cara con la mano que tenía libre, negando con la cabeza.

\- Estabas durmiendo A SU LADO- dijo, dejando la taza en la mesa y representando la acción con las manos - ¿ Y NO le oíste llorar?- preguntó, la ira que sentía tiñendo su cara de rojo.

Las mejillas del danés se enrojecieron, en parte por la vergüenza que sentía y parte por la idea de haber desatendido a su pequeño amigo.

\- ¿Te estás quedando sordo con la edad o qué?- la cara de Noruega enrojecía por momentos- ¡Danmark, por dios!- exclamó exasperado.

Viendo al danés tan hundido sintió remordimientos pero antes de poder decir nada Suecia entró con Finlandia en brazos en la cocina.

-Buenos días- viéndoles tan colorados a los dos añadió- ¿Ha pasado algo?

Dinamarca negó con la cabeza, no necesitaba el sermón del sueco también.

-Por cierto, ¿qué tal se duerme en el suelo?- preguntó éste, fingiendo voz casual.

Noruega miró a Dinamarca sin entender pero el danés se adelantó.

-¿Y tú? ¿No te gustaba tu cama y viniste a la mía o qué?

La cara de Noruega en ese momento era un cuadro, su mente intentaba buscarle lógica a la conversación pero cada cosa que se le ocurría era peor que la anterior. Suecia carraspeó.

\- Finlandia estaba llorando y fui a ver que pasaba. Tú estabas roncando en el suelo a si que le tranquilicé yo- dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

El danés calló y Noruega rodó los ojos. Centró su atención en Finlandia, que estaba sentado en la mesa. El niño le miró y sonrió.

\- Nor-u-ga- dijo a modo de saludo.

Y Noruega no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

-Muy bieen- dijo, pasándole un trozo de pan

Islandia entró en la cocina, bostezando.

\- Buenos días. ¿Me he perdido algo?- dijo, mientras se servía una taza de café.

Los demás negaron mientras Finlandia reía, feliz. Todos se sentaron en la mesa y Finlandia aprovechó para nombrarles a todos ellos, orgulloso de sus progresos. El sueño de la noche anterior seguía fresco en su memoria, al fin y al cabo todas aquellas cosas ya habían sucedido y él lo sabia. Lo que no entendía era por qué él era un niño de nuevo. Su mente proyectó automáticamente su último recuerdo: la pelea, y lo peor de todo, los ojos rojos. El mero recuerdo le hizo estremecerse. Cuando alzó la mirada los demás ya habían acabado el desayuno y empezaban a levantarse pero él apenas había mordisqueado su pan.

-¿No tienes hambre? - preguntó Islandia, haciendo amago de llevarse la rebanada.

-¡Nyaaa!- exclamó él, apretándola contra el pecho y mordisqueándola poco a poco.

El joven le bajó al suelo y Finlandia se agarró a su pierna, reclamando atención. Finalmente Islandia miró hacia abajo y se encontró al pequeño extendiendo los brazos hacia arriba.

-¿Te llevo?- preguntó, agachándose para auparle. Frunció el ceño cuando el niño se echó hacia atrás- No entiendo- murmuró.

\- Quiere andar, ¿no lo ves?- exclamó Dinamarca, señalando al pequeño con ambas manos. Se colocó detrás de Finlandia y se agachó, agarrando las manitas del niño y levantándole por los brazos. Viendo que alguien había entendido que quería hacer, Finlandia sonrió, satisfecho- ¿Lo ves? Si es que los niños se me dan genial.

La crítica no tardó en hacerse oír.

-Por eso no oíste que lloraba por la noche- gritó Noruega desde el salón.

Dinamarca puso cara de asco mientras Islandia sonreía socarronamente. El trío se dirigió al salón, donde Finlandia intentó andar sin ayuda, sin éxito.

Noruega encargó a Islandia ir a comprar un par de cosas. Cuando el muchacho le preguntó que por qué no iba él, su hermano replicó con un misterioso "Yo tengo que encargarme de algo".

El anfitrión dejó la casa al poco, dijo que probablemente no volvería hasta la hora de cenar. Media hora después salió Islandia.

-No queméis la casa- Fue su despedida, dirigida única y exclusivamente a Dinamarca (porque hay que aprender de los errores)

Una vez estuvieron solos en la casa Dinamarca comenzó a curiosear por las estanterías buscando un libro con el que entretenerse mientras Suecia dibujaba algo sentado en la mesa. Viendo que su búsqueda no daba resultados y que Finlandia estaba demasiado entretenido aprendiendo a andar como para jugar con los Legos, se tumbó en el sofá y comenzó a intercambiar mensajes con Prusia, su amigo y con quien formaba el Awesome Trio junto con América. Al igual que él, Prusia estaba aburrido porque Alemania estaba haciendo papeleo y él no tenía nada que hacer. Acordaron que el albino iría a casa de Noruega para amenizar la mañana y Dinamarca esperaba ansioso su llegada.

Cuando despegó los ojos del móvil vio que Suecia estaba ayudando a Finlandia a andar tal y como lo había echo él antes. Se arrodilló en el suelo.

\- ¡Hey, Finlandia! Ven aquí, peque- animó, haciendo gestos para llamar la atención del otro.

Captando su idea, Suecia se arrodilló unos pasos más allá frente a él y animó al niño a ir sin ayuda hasta los brazos del danés. Dubitativo, el pequeño rubio se encaminó tambaleándose hacia la sonriente nación, que no dejaba de animarle. Estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio y caer pero Dinamarca le cogió en brazos justo a tiempo. Poco a poco Finlandia fue cogiendo confianza y consiguió dar unos pasitos firmes hasta el danés, quien lo abrazó. Suecia sonrió, muy orgulloso de los progresos de Finn.

-¡Sííí!- gritó Dinamarca, coreado por el pequeño.

Estaba haciéndole cosquillas en el suelo cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta.

-Voy- murmuró Suecia, pero el danés se incorporó de un salto y puso a Finlandia en sus brazos.

-No no, es para mí- dijo, corriendo hacia la puerta entusiasmado.

Abrió de sopetón; al otro lado de la puerta estaba Prusia. El albino sonreía y ambos se saludaron con efusividad. Estaban riéndose en la puerta cuando, sin que se dieran cuenta, Suecia y Finlandia se asomaron al pasillo, curiosos por el repentino alboroto. Dinamarca retrocedió un poco y se pegó a la pared para dejar pasar a Prusia, permitiendo que los cotillas vieran con claridad al recién llegado. Finlandia observó con atención al albino, el peculiar color de pelo de Prusia le hacía gracia. Sus miradas se cruzaron. Horrorizado, el pequeño fijó su mirada en los penetrantes ojos rojos del otro. Los ojos rojos. Estaban allí. Le habían encontrado. Otra vez. Y no dejaban de mirarle. El miedo se apoderó de él y comenzó a temblar.

-¿Ese es Finlandia?- preguntó Prusia, extrañado, señalando con el dedo al pequeño.

Suecia iba a decir que Noruega no permitiría que nadie entrara sin su permiso cuando un agudo grito le sobresaltó. Miró hacia abajo y vio a Finlandia gritando, abrazándose detrás de su pierna como si quisiera esconderse y sin dejar de llorar. El hombretón miró al albino, luego al niño y una vez más al albino. Su mente comprendió.

-¡Es él!- gritó.

Dinamarca contemplaba incrédulo la escena cuando el grito del sueco le despertó. Se giró hacia Prusia, furioso.

-¿Qué pasa?- peguntó con nerviosismo el albino mirando a las iracundas naciones.

-¡Ha sido él, él le ha hecho esto a Finlandia!- vociferó Suecia- ¡Cógelo!

-¿¡QUÉ?! ¡Yo no...!- Dinamarca no le dejó terminar la frase. Lo último que vio Prusia fue el puño del nórdico estrellarse contra su cara y todo se tiñó de negro. Se tambaleó y cayó inconsciente hacia delante. Antes de estrellarse contra el suelo el danés le agarró y le metió rápidamente en el interior de la casa para cerrar la puerta de un portazo. Pequeños copos de nieve comenzaron a caer fuera.

* * *

¡Hola! :D

Espero que la historia no os esté decepcionando, sé que este capítulo es más bien breve y algo superficial pero los acontecimientos están a punto de precipitarse ^^

Contadme si tenéis ya alguna teoría o algún sospechoso, el círculo se va a ir cerrando en el próximo capitulo. ¡Espero vuestras reviews! :D

Y buenas noticias, mi acceso a WiFi va a mejorar a si que es probable que suba el siguiente capítulo pronto! ≥▼≤

Nos vemos pronto

Chibihana28 ＼(^o^)／


	6. Visitas de cortesía

VISITAS "DE CORTESÍA"

Noruega salió de casa envuelto en su abrigo. El viento le revolvió el pelo mientras se alejaba por el solitario camino que rodeaba el edificio, las voces de sus amigos fueron sustituidas por el silencio invernal. Suspiró intentando despejar su mente y pequeñas bocanadas de vaho se formaron frente a él. Aquel día hacía frío pero él apenas lo notaba; ya estaba bastante acostumbrado al clima de su país y la ira que sentía le acaloraba. Continuó andando, las manos en los bolsillos. Había decidido ir a investigar por su cuenta. Se sentía un poco mal por no avisar a nadie, especialmente a Suecia, pero temía que ninguno fuera lo suficientemente discreto en la investigación. Como sus sospechas recaían en Estonia especialmente decidió ir a _hablar_ con él primero, aunque los otros sospechosos de su lista tampoco se salvarían de su visita.

En vez de coger el coche, Noruega decidió ir andando a Estonia. Al igual que todas las naciones, Noruega podía desplazarse de una manera especial por la superficie de la Tierra. No era ni mucho menos teletransporte, pero ahorraban tiempo en los desplazamientos. El método consistía en concentrarse en el lugar al que querían ir y caminar en cualquier dirección (preferentemente hacia el destino elegido), aunque funcionaba en cualquier medio de transporte. Al rato, aparecían en su destino. Según lo lejos que quisieran desplazarse se tardaba más o menos, también podías elegir si querías atravesar varios países en la ruta o cruzar lagos y océanos; es decir, en un trayecto Londres-Alemania había que atravesar el Canal de la Mancha para llegar al continente pero podías ir directamente a Alemania o dar una vuelta y pasar por España, Suiza y Austria antes de llegar a tu destino final. Tampoco era lo mismo que ir Australia-Canadá. El tiempo que tardaban era aproximadamente la mitad de lo que se tardaría en coche (trayectos en 5.000 km a la redonda) o avión (viajes muuucho más largos). Resumiendo, Noruega podía llegar en un par de horas a casa de Estonia mientras disfrutaba de una de sus aficciones: pasear en silencio sumido en sus pensamientos.

Ya había atravesado la frontera de su país hacía tiempo y pronto entró en tierras finesas. El cambio de paisaje desvió sus pensamientos hacia tiempos pasados. Nostálgico recordó todas las veces que Finlandia les había invitado a su casa a celebrar la Navidad, incluso esa vez en la que todos le ayudaron a repartir regalos por -y para- todo el mundo. Reprimió una sonrisa cuando acudió a su mente la imagen de Finn irrumpiendo en la Isla en la que combatían el Eje y los Aliados. La sonrisa desapareció cuando recordó aquellos años que Finlandia había estado viviendo bajo el control de Rusia. Durante ese tiempo, ninguno de los nórdicos había celebrado la Navidad. Parpadeó con fuerza para despejarse y levantó la mirada. El paisaje había vuelto a cambiar, ya no estaba en Finlandia, sino en... Se paró en seco y la realidad se desdobló ante él, revelando una plaza cubierta de nieve y una edificación con cúpulas redondeadas y de vivos colores. Moscú.

Maldijo por lo bajo, debía haberse distraído y su rumbo había cambiado. Dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse de la Plaza Roja, algunos transeúntes lo miraban curiosos. Un grito lo sobresaltó.

-¡Hey, camarada! ¿Visitando la Madre Rusia, da?

Noruega se giró lentamente y vio a Rusia acercándose a grandes zancadas hacia él. No podía fingir que no le había visto y seguir su camino, era obvio que le había oído a si que decidió aprovechar y hablar con él; de todas formas Rusia estaba en su lista de sospechosos e interrogarlo ahora ahorraría tiempo en su investigación. Dos pájaros de un tiro.

-Buenos días Rusia- respondió cuando el hombre llego a su lado

El otro sonrió, el aire frío haciendo que su bufanda revoloteara a su alrededor.

-Noruega, ¿cómo tú por aquí?- preguntó el ruso, poniendo su mano en el hombro de Noruega.

-Verás, quería hablar contigo de un cosa, pero dime, ¿has hablado con Finlandia últimamente?

La cara de Rusia se iluminó y movió su mano a la espalda del noruego, invitándole a andar junto a él mientras hablaban.

-Hace un par de día estuvimos juntos, da. Firmamos un par de papeles y luego nos fuimos a beber vodka a mi casa jajaja

Noruega entecerró los ojos, suspicaz. El ruso seguía rodeándolo con su brazo mientras caminaban por a Plaza, la nieve crujiendo bajo sus pies.

-¿En serio? No sabía que os llevarais tan bien- comentó, manteniendo su habitual máscara de impasibilidad.

-Oh, si- Rusia no dejó de sonreír- Ya arreglamos esos problemillas que teníamos, rencillas sin importancia- dijo, moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado.

si consideras una invasión y una guerra "asuntos sin importancia"... pensó amargamente Noruega para sí mismo. Rusia continuó hablando.

-De todas formas, cuando vives mucho tiempo con una persona aprendes a llevarte bien con ella- la frase se hundió en Noruega como un puñal- Beber vodka es una costumbre ya jejeje- rió el ruso infantilmente.

El noruego en cambio reprimió un tic furioso en el ojo. Ocultó sus emociones, no le apetecía discutir hora mismo y menos con el imponente hombre en la capital de su país.

Intentó liberarse de su abrazo.

-Me parece bien que hayáis resuelto vuestras diferencias- mintió- Creo que debería irme,llego tarde a un asunto importante.

-Oh, no podremos beber nada entonces. Por cierto, ¿qué querías preguntarme?

Noruega se mordió la lengua. Porras

-Ahh, sí, bueno, no es nada importante, la verdad- movió las manos intentando quitarle importancia al asunto mientras su mente buscaba desesperada una excusa. Un nefasto pensamiento fue tomando forma en su cabeza, pero no tenía más opciones. Cerró los ojos con fuerza.

\- Verás, yo... yo..- las palabras se le atragantaron en la garganta- Yo quería comprarle un regalo a Dinamarca y quería p-ppedirte consejo.

Sintió que se ponía colorado y se odió a sí mismo. ¿Por qué había dicho eso?

Rusia se compadeció de la pequeña y colorada nación que tenía ante él. Sabía lo poco que a la silenciosa nación le gustaba compartir sus sentimientos y en parte se sentía halagado porque se había dirigido a él en busca de consejo. Miró al cielo, pensativo y su rostro se iluminó.

-¿Por qué no le llevas a algún sitio especial y pasáis él día juntos? Seguro que eso le gustará más que cualquier cosa que puedas comprar. ¡Y si no, podeis ser uno conmigo!- exclamó,abriendo los brazos.

Noruega le miró, no esperaba realmente poner en práctica nada de lo que le aconsejase Rusia (recordemos que solo era una excusa), la idea era buena. La primera, claro. Podían ir a Legolandia, sabía que a Dinamarca le encantaba ese sitio y además hacía mucho que no pasaban tiempo juntos. Se sorprendió cuando sintió que estaba asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Muchas gracias por el consejo, Rusia- dijo, completamente sincero.

-Un placer. No te entretengo más, ya te invito a algo otro día, ¿da? espero que tu sorpresa salga bien- dijo, guiñándole el ojo mientras se alejaba.

Noruega volvió a sonrojarse mientrs se alejaba. De repente notó que una tubería de metal enganchaba su brazo y se giró sorprendido.

-Dale recuerdos a Finlandia y que no se le olvide que el viernes Bielorrusia prepara la cena- gritó Rusia, sonriente- Do svidaniya* **.** (*adios)

Noruega asintió y comenzó a caminar hacia Estonia (país). Saber que Finlandia se llevaba tan bien con Rusia y su familia... bueno, le había descolocado un poco. Sintió que no conocía a su amigo tan bien como creía. Siguió avanzando en silencio hasta que la casa de Estonia apareció frente a él.

Respiró profundamente. Estaba listo.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta de la casa de Estonia. El edificio en sí no era tan imponente como su propia casa pero no estaba mal. Tenía una única planta y parecía bastante modesta desde fuera, con ventanas grandes con contraventanas de madera. Al contrario que la suya, no tenía jardín. Se plantó delante de la puerta y golpeó fuertemente la madera con los nudillos. Esperó pero nadie respondió. Ligeramente irritado volvió a llamar, esta vez incluso más fuerte. Escuchó pasos amortiguados al orto lado y esperó. Finalmente la puerta se abrió, revelando a Estonia.

-¿Quié- Oh, eres tú, Noruega. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- preguntó. Estaba apoyándose en el marco de la puerta, la cual había entrecerrado y sujetaba con una mano. No era precisamente una invitación a entrar, desde luego.

Noruega le miró, impasible.

-Venía a discutir un par de cosillas sin importancia. Si no te importa...- dijo, inclinándose un poco hacia delante. El otro dudó.

-Verás, ahora mismo yo...- antes de que acabara la frase el noruego empujó la puerta y entró en la casa sin esperar su invitación.

Estonia se quedó estupefacto, mirando como la otra nación se adentraba en su casa sin si quera esperarle. Un brillo cruzó sus ojos y dirigió una mirada sombría al pequeño rubio. Lentamente cerró la puerta y echó el cerrojo. Se apresuró en alcanzar a Noruega, quién ya había llegado al final del pasillo que conectaba la entrada con el salón. Carraspeó antes de hablar.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué es tan importante como para que te cueles en mi casa?

-Yo no me he colado en ningún sitio. He entrado por la puerta- respondió Noruega, rodando los ojos- Pero ahora el que va a hacer las preguntas soy yo.

Su tono estremeció a Estonia, pero intentó disimularlo. Se recolocó las gafas.

-No sé por qué has venido aquí pero-

-Sabes perfectamente porqué estoy aquí. No te hagas el tonto conmigo.

-¿¡Cómo?! ¿¡Con qué derecho vienes a decirme eso en mi casa?!- Estonia gritó, señalando a Noruega con el dedo.

-A mí no me grites- respondió, muy calmado. Su respuesta sólo enfureció más a Estonia.

-¡No me trates como a un niño pequeño!- se acercó de dos zancadas a Noruega, quién le miraba de reojo. La indiferencia del otro le enfurecía- ¿¡Me estás oyendo?!

El noruego se giró bruscamente hacia él y le miró directamente a los ojos-

-Obviamente _TÚ_ no eres el niño pequeño- Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Estonia cuando miró aquellos fríos ojos azules. Pese a ser más bajito que él aquél hombre le imponía cierto temor, y eso no le gustaba. Entrecerró los ojos

-Si esto es una nueva estrategia para impedir que me una a los nórdicos...- susurró, amenazador- No va a funcionar.

Noruega dio un paso hacia atrás cuando el hombre acercó su cara a la suya. Maldijo por haber sido el primero en retroceder. Estonia siguió hablando.

-Siempre he sabido que no te caigo bien-

-Nunca me has caído bien- interrumpió el rubio. Estonia apretó los dientes.

-PERO por mucho que me odies no puedes evitar que me una a vosotros- una sonrisa extraña cruzó su rostro- Ya he convencido a Finlandia.

Noruega sintió que le hervía la sangre en las venas.

-¿Ah sí? Cuéntame, ¿cómo lo has hecho?- dijo acercándose lentamente al otro- Estoy intrigado.

Estonia rió.

-Fue fácil, al fin y al cabo hemos vivido juntos mucho tiempo y somos amigos. Le conozco bien.

-¿Seguro? ¿ESTÁS seguro?- la voz del noruego tembló de ira- ¿De verdad fue taaan fácil convencerle? ¿no tuvisteis por casualidad...¿cómo decirlo?...alguna pelea?

Estonia tragó saliva, nervioso. Noruega se acercaba a él lentamente, empezó a retroceder poco a poco intentado alejarse.

-De..¿de qué estás hablando?- preguntó, nervioso.

-¡SABES PERFECTAMENTE DE QUÉ ESTOY HABLANDO! ¡No te hagas el tonto! ¡¿Qué le has hecho?! ¡RESPONDE!

\- ¡No le he hecho nada a nadie y menos a Finlandia! ¿¡Qué te pasa!?

Noruega gritó, furioso, y se abalanzó sobre el otro. Agarrándole por el cuello de la camisa le golpeó contra la pared y le mantuvo ahí.

-¡MIENTES! ¡Tú le hiciste eso a Finlandia! ¡Está así por tu culpa y tú vas a hacer que vuelva a la normalidad como sea!- golpeó de nuevo la espalda del obáltico contra la pared- ¿¡ME OYES?!

Estonia iba a decir algo cuando un sollozo les interrumpió. Ambos se giraron y vieron a Letonia a su derecha, estaba temblando y grandes lágrimas inundaban sus ojos. Noruega se quedó paralizado por un momento, Estonia reaccionó antes.

-¡PIDE AYUDA! ¡Rápido!- Letonia asintió con la cabeza y desapareció por el pasillo.

Aprovechando la distracción Estonia propinó un rodillazo en el estómago al noruego, que gimió de dolor pero no soltó a su presa.

-¡Cobarde! ¿Cómo te atreves?- dio un tirón a la camisa de Estonia y ambos forcejearon. Un certero puñetazo alcanzó la cara del noruego. Retrocedió aturdido y Estonia se preparó para golpearlo de nuevo cuando el fiel troll de Noruega apareció entre ambos y golpeó al agresor de su amigo, lanzándolo contra la pared. Acto seguido el noruego tomó el relevo y propinó otro puñetazo en la cara del otro mientras el troll se desvanecía en el aire. Agarró a Estonia por los hombros y una vez más le golpeó contra la pared.

-¡Pagarás por lo que has hecho, imbécil!

-¡Suéltame! ¡No he hecho nada a Finlandia!

-¡Mentira!

-¡Estás loco!

Enfrascados en la pelea no oyeron el ruido de pasos acercándose. Varios pares de brazos agarraron a Noruega por detras y, no sin dificultad, consiguieron separarlo de Estonia.

-¡No! ¡Soltádme! ¡Soltadmeee!- gritó el noruego, debatiendose en vano.

Dirigió una mirada asesina a Estonia que se limpiaba la sangre que goteaba de su nariz. Noruega se sintió satisfecho. Había hecho daño a ese desgraciado. Letonia pasó ante él para ir a ayudar al báltico y Noruega se giró para ver quién le retenía.

-¡Suéltame! -gritó una vez más.

-No, no hasta que te tranquilices- la voz de Lituania resonó en sus oídos. Parecía estar nervioso pero no aflojó su agarre.

-Eso, o sea, lo que él ha dicho, Noruega- Polonia tampoco le soltó.

Aunque no lo pareciera a primera vista, ambas naciones eran fuertes y finalmente Noruega cesó el forcejeo, derrotado. Poco a poco notó que le soltaban pero no intentó nada.

-¿Se puede saber qué ha pasado aquí?- Lituania se colocó entre ambos combatientes y les miró alternativamente.

-¡Ha empezado él!- gritó Estonia con voz nasal mientras señalaba a Noruega- ¡Me ha roto la nariz!

-¡Tú empezaste primero!

Empezaron a discutir como niños pequeños.

-¡BASTAA!- el gritó de Letonia paralizó a todos – Por favor- suplicó con lagrimas en los ojos.

Noruega no pudo evitarlo. La pequeña nación le recordaba demasiado a su propio hermano y odiaba ver niños pequeños llorando. Suspiró.

-Está bien. Pero exijo una explicación- miró a Estonia, atravesándolo con la mirada- ¿Qué le hiciste a Finlandia para dejarle así?

Todos los presentes le miraron con expresiones asombradas y después se giraron hacia el aludido, que estaba igual o incluso más sorprendido que ellos.

-¿Qué? ¿Tan mal está?- el tic del ojo de Noruega volvió y esta vez no se molestó en ocultarlo- Yo no pretendía hacerle daño..

-¿Me tomas el pelo? ¡Tal y como está debiste dejarle medio muerto!- increpó furioso. Lituania le agarró ligeramente del brazo para evitar que saltara sobre el báltico.

-Espera, ¿QUÉ?- el estupor inundó la sala y Estonia reanudó la frase- ¡Yo no he tocado a Finlandia!- Polonia reprimió una risita- ¡En serio!

Noruega no parecía muy convencido y el báltico continuó.

-Discutimos hace tres días sobre cómo presentarme para ser uno de los vuestros Traidor (pensaban los otros dos bálticos) Fue una pelea pero no llegamos a las manos, lo juro- miró a su alrededor buscando apoyo. Frente a él, un nórdico que le odiaba. A su lado, dos bálticos que se sentían traicionados. Al fondo, un polaco inmaduro ajeno a la situación. Suspiró, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Miró a Noruega a los ojos e hizo un esfuerzo por no desviar la mirada de aquellos terroríficos ojos. ¿Por qué le intimidaba tanto aquel delgado hombrecillo?

-Te prometo que no le he hecho nada a Finlandia. Eramos amigos, ¿vale?- sintió que los bálticos le rodeaban.

-¿Por qué atacaría a la única persona que le ayuda a convertirse en un nórdico?- el dolor se escondía detrás de las palabras de Lituania.

-Tiene razón, es ilógico- Letonia afirmó enérgicamente con la cabeza, secándose las lágrimas.

Noruega había escuchado atentamente las palabras de los otros. Se limpió la sangre que manaba de su labio inferior y asintió.

-Está bien. Te creo- respondió, frío- Pero eso no significa que haya dejado de odiarte.

Dio media vuelta para irse cuando sintió que le agarraban del brazo, al girarse vio que era Estonia.

-¿Qué le ha pasado a Finlandia?- preguntó, preocupado. Noruega alzó la cabeza, impasible.

-Ese asunto solo incumbe a los nórdicos.

El báltico cayó de rodillas, derrotado. Noruega iba a entrar en el pasillo cuando chocó con una alta figura. Antes de poder reaccionar, Rusia le había cogido por el cuello y le levantó del suelo hasta que sus ojos estuvieron al mismo nivel.

\- No me gustan las personas que hacen daño a mi familia- dijo, sonriente, su aura purpúrea se extendía y hacía que Noruega se estremeciese de puro terror- Me apena decirlo, pero ya no eres bienvenido dentro de mis fronteras. Me temo que no quedaremos para beber. Espero no volverte a ver por aquí, ¿entendido?- dejó caer a Noruega, que comenzó a alejarse rápidamente por el pasillo.

No paró hasta que salió de la casa. Se paró un segundo a aclarar sus pensamientos pero un _kolkolkolkol_ que no presagiaba nada bueno comenzó a sonar más fuerte. Avergonzado por su propio miedo, echó a correr, pero no pudo evitarlo, el extraño aura de Rusia le impedía pensar con claridad. Paró cuando ya no podía más y descubrió que había llegado a Europa del Este, probablemente Bulgaria o tal vez Rumanía. Intentó poner sus pensamientos en orden mientras su corazón recuperaba el ritmo. De golpe y porrazo se había quedado sin su principal sospechoso. Sí, Estonia y Finlandia habían discutido, pero no el día en el que Finlandia había aparecido con el aspecto de un niño. además, estaban bastante seguros que desde que Finlandia sufrió el cambio hasta que le encontraron no habían pasado más que unas pocas horas. Y además tenía prohibido entrar en Rusia. ¡Ah! Y un labio roto. ¿Cómo iba a explicárselo a los demás? ¿Qué más podía salir mal?

Levantó la cabeza cuando alguien gritó su nombre.

-¡Noruega! ¡Norueeegaaa!- su amigo Rumanía se acercaba a él corriendo.

¿Y ahora qué se preguntaba el pobre noruego. Su vampírico amigo llegó a su lado, la amplia sonrisa mostraba los afilados colmillos con los que le gustaba asustar a la gente. Sus ojos rojos brillaban de emoción.

-¡Qué bien que estés aquí! Tengo que hablar contigo de algo.

Con un suspiro, Noruega comenzó a seguir a Rumanía hacia su casa mientras él parloteaba sin cesar.

* * *

Un capítulo (mucho) más largo de lo normal, pero no me gustaba la idea de separarlo en dos capítulos distintos

Bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido?

Ya nos vamos acercando el final de la historia, que espero que os sorprenda. Contadme vuestras teorías y se agradecen las reviews (muchas gracias a todos los que ya habéis escrito y seguís haciéndolo, en serio, motiva mucho ^^) Ah, y si veis alguna errata comentádmelo por favor

Nos vemos, Chibihana (^.^)/


End file.
